monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Campus Stroll
The 'Campus Stroll' doll line is the third subline of the franchise-spanning 'Signature' line of dolls that features the characters in day-to-day, fit-for-school outfits. Unlike the concentrated releases of the previous sublines, the 'Campus Stroll' line was released gradually over five months in Late 2011 and Early 2012. The characters found in the 'Campus Stroll' line are Toralei Stripe (Early November), Operetta and Nefera de Nile (Mid January), Purrsephone and Meowlody (Late February), and Howleen Wolf and Clawdeen Wolf (Early March). Name Officially, the 'Signature' line and its early sublines are without names. The third subline received the name 'Campus Stroll' from fans as a way to distinguish its dolls from the earlier 'Signature' releases. The name was picked up for the third subline as an adaption of Argos's Clawdeen & Howleen 2-pack promotional description, which is: "Clawdeen and her younger sister Howleen are the coolest werewolf sisters on campus with their trendy fashion sense." As with 'School's Out', the fandom prefers to reserve 'Campus Stroll' for Clawdeen, who is the only character released in the third subline with earlier 'Signature' dolls, while referring to the other six as 'Basic'. Since this practice is inconsistent and therefore difficult to document, the defines 'Basic' solely as name of the first set of eight 'Signature' dolls, and thus all seven dolls of the second set are 'Campus Stroll'. Assortment relations The bare dolls of Toralei, Meowlody, and Purrsephone were re-released as part of the Go Monster High Team!!! series with minimal changes. The two differences are that Go Monster High Team!!! Toralei has a non-bendable tail and all three Go Monster High Team!!! werecats have new handmolds that do not feature molded gloves. Logs The single-pack 'Campus Stroll' dolls come with a diary and an in-package quote. The 2-pack dolls come with no quote and one diary; in case of the werewolf 2-pack, a diary for just Howleen, and in case of the werecat 2-pack, a shared diary. The 'Campus Stroll' characters without previous "Signature" dolls come with the characters' profiles printed on the back of the boxes. Clawdeen has a piece of paper printed on the back of the box detailing her bond with Howleen. Fiction All 'Campus Stroll' dolls except for Clawdeen represent the characters in their standard outfits, worn or assumed to be worn in most of their fictional appearances. Clawdeen's 'Campus Stroll' look has yet to appear in fiction. The 'Campus Stroll' line received one commercial, centered around Toralei, Operetta, and Nefera. Notes * Stockphoto material as well as San Diego Comic-Con International 2011 photos show Toralei coming with an orange brush, Nefera with a yellow one, Operetta with a purple one, and Howleen with a yellow one. Presumably, the doll stands would have matching colors. The produced dolls, however, do not come with these accessories. Toralei, Nefera, and Operetta are packaged with brushes and doll stands in unified black and both 2-packs in 'Campus Stroll' lack brushes and doll stands altogether. * 'Campus Stroll' marks the first time that 'Signature' dolls are sold as store exclusives. * The Howleen & Clawdeen 2-pack was momentarily available early on in February in the UK. This was followed by several weeks without the 2-pack. * Operetta's stockphoto shows bracelets that don't come with the doll. In fact, they belong to 'Campus Stroll' Howleen Wolf. Gallery Category:Signature Category:Campus Stroll